An elevator installation with a recognition device is known from EP 0 699 617 B1, in which an elevator user carries an information transmitter which is interrogated by recognition devices mounted at the entrance to the elevators. The data stored on the information transmitter are passed on to the elevator control in order to control the elevator in correspondence with the stored data.
A control device for transporting persons/goods with the help of user profiles is described in EP 1 295 838 A1. Individual transport preferences of the persons/goods are stored in the user profiles of the control unit. A recognition device which recognizes an identification code of a person or item of goods is provided. A user profile of the person or item of goods to be transported is provided for each recognized identification code. The elevator installation is controlled in drive by a control device. This drive control is based in parts on the user profile and comprises multiple elevator-specific details such as the boarding floor and destination floor of the person or item of goods to be transported. However, it is not possible to establish whether the person or item of goods to be transported is actually transported in accordance with the user profile.
The users of the elevator installation are not only persons, but also goods and are termed elevator users in the following.
In building areas having a plurality of elevators an allocation of the elevators to individual elevator users is frequently undertaken by way of a destination call control. The elevator users then no longer have to activate a car call. It is known to arrange an access check at the entrance of building areas of that kind in order to grant access to such elevator users which can identify themselves and in order to deny access to other elevator users which cannot identify themselves. However, building areas frequently have public and private regions or regions internal to companies so that at the entrance of the building area there are let in not only elevator users which have access to the private regions in the building area, but also elevator users which have access only to the public regions. The control and checking of the access authorizations in the building areas is thus not simple to realize.
The continued stay or also the movement of the elevator users in the respective building area can now be monitored only with a high level of cost. Thus, for example, it is possible that a non-authorized elevator user at the same time enters an elevator car, which travels to a private region, and thus gains access to the private regions. Securing of these private regions for cases of that kind was previously possible only by expensive monitoring or by further access checks in the private regions. Such safeguards require a trained, often armed, security service as well as special and substantial devices. All this is intimidating and regarded as unpleasant.